Honey's story
by Nina.4444
Summary: Honey Williams is just about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts is more than happy to escape her home and throw herself back into her magical world filled of friendship, laughter and a whole lot of detentions. Little does she know...more inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

My first HP fic. A Sirius/OC one….reviews are incredibly appreciated, hope you enjoy it. :D

Honey Williams is just about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts is more than happy to escape her home and throw herself back into her magical world filled of friendship, laughter and a whole lot of detentions. Little does she know that something or someone is about to ruin her plans of a brilliant year and her friends would never think that they're happy go lucky, free spirited Honey could be caught up in more danger than any of them realise

**Chapter One **

"Mum could you pass the salt please"

"You know dear I was thinking that lemon might not be such a match with the table decorations, it clashes don't you think"

"Mum-"

"And I think you're going to have to review the table setting arrangements with the third table because uncle Jerry and Aunt Linda probably shouldn't be sitting that close together right after the divorce –"

"Mum …salt…please"

"Oh and your dress maker called and she said Tuesday was the only day left that she could fit you in so I was thinking that-"

An ignored young girl sitting on the left hand side of the dark, fernwood dinner table sighed to herself. The scraping of her matching wooden chair went unnoticed as had her request for the salt as she stood up and leaned over the table. Another more exasperated sigh escaped her lips as her dark brown hair fell into the gravy pooled on her china plate. A nasty snicker from across the table made her look up an annoyed frown contorting her usually calm features as she met the icy stare of her dearest, older sister, Sylvia. Sylvia's lips were curved into an almost malicious smirk as she witnessed her younger sister make a fool of herself. The cruel, degrading laugh however hadn't come from Honey williams' sister, instead from the man slouching in the chair next to Sylvia. Jared Wright was, according to Honey, a sleazy jerk trapped in a pre-pubescent boy's body. The measly man had a heart just as warm as her sisters whose could rival about that of a flobberworms. The thought made her lips crease upwards briefly as she sat back in her chair with the salt in her right hand. She looked up and took in the couple sitting opposite her as her sister finally answered their mother,

"That all sounds wonderful Mum, would you be able to come to the reception place with me tomorrow I have to make a few more decisions about the buffet's and the decorations and all of that and I think it would be so wonderful if you could be there with me"

Another smirk found Sylvia's perfect, bow-shaped lips as she quickly glanced at Honey before looking back at her mother with warm, loving eyes. Their mother answered her after swallowing a mouth full of potato,

"Of course love I'd love to be there"

Sylvia grinned at her victory before letting out a very fake gasp of worry.

"Oh but Mum you were supposed to be dropping Honey off at the train station for her school thing or whatever" The matriarch of the Williams family smiled at her oldest daughter before turning to her youngest with raised eyebrows,

"You don't mind do you Hon, the wedding is just such as big deal you know, but I'll be there to pick you up later on"

Honey nodded trying to recall how many times her mother had actually made an appearance at the platform of nine and three quarters. A total sum of – Zero.

Honey shook her head before quietly asking to be excused and not waiting for the answer she knew she wouldn't receive she got up and carried her plate into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen an older woman, her face lined with age, turned her azure eyes sparkling on spotting Honey,

"Evening love, ready for school" the cook kindly asked the younger girl in front of her,

"Hi Elizabeth, how has your day been, I'm sorry I didn't make it to breakfast I overslept and yes I'm more than ready for school"

She grinned, the thought of returning to her second home made her heart warm and she was helpless to stop a warm smile from erupting across her features. Elizabeth smiled in response,

"Nonsense dear, make sure you catch breakfast tomorrow though it will be a big day for you" The older woman smiled and Honey nodded once again

"I think you might be taking me again this year Elizabeth"

"Ahh, chef and chauffer" Elizabeth laughed and then looked at the younger girl with sympathy,

"Is your mother going with Sylvia to her wedding reception planning?"

"I think so"

"I'm sorry dear"

Honey smiled grimly,

"That's okay, I like it when you take me, will George be coming too"

"Most probably and we'll probably take the twins too, now you young lady get yourself up to bed, I take it you haven't packed." Honey smiled sheepishly and Elizabeth scoffed in mock annoyance before grinning,

"I'll see you in the morning love, good night"

"Good night Elizabeth, Thankyou"

"My pleasure dear"

Honey turned and left the kitchen heading up the three flights of rich red carpeted stairs to her room. She sighed, tiredly this time when she entered her room and cursed the fact that she still wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts as she surveyed her room. Books, clothes, rubbish and her other various belongings were strewn across the room and her frame fell at the work she knew was ahead of her. But as her eyes travelled around the room once more her eyes fell on a small photo blue tacked to the wall beside her bed. It was a picture of one of her favourite memories. Four boys, nearly men stood with wide grins on their faces while an annoyed Honey stood off to the side looking at them accusingly. She could barely remember what she had been annoyed with them that day when another of Honey's friends Lily had secretly snapped the photo but it had been one of her favourites ever since. Suddenly a new rush of energy found her and she quickly moved around the room stuffing things into her trunk haphazardly. She couldn't wait to get back to her four best friends in the entire world. Her family.

**Not a very exciting first chapter, just to set the scene a little….arrival of some more well known characters next chapter.**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey's story**

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning found Honey sitting at the table her knee bouncing up and down beneath it in excitement as she shovelled down the delectable breakfast Elizabeth had placed in front of her with a smile. She was so excited, more excited than she had been all summer, she was going home, to her second home at least. She had always referred to Hogwarts as her second home but as her mother passed by without so much as a glance and without even greeting her youngest daughter good morning she wondered which place was her real home, where her real family lived?

She turned her head towards the door as her father walked through it effectively pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Morning Hon, you ready to go sweetheart?" Her heart swelled and a small smile spread across her face at her fathers' endearment like it always did.

"Yup" She replied her smile growing as she looked up at her father who sat down and began to eat from the plate piled high like hers,

"Excited?" he questioned,

"very" It was a sort of tradition that every year father and daughter would have breakfast before the big morning or big farewell. It used to be the whole family, the whole happy family. Her mother, her father, Sylvia and herself would sit around the large table as a family and have a delicious breakfast before they all took her to the station to leave for the school year. Over the years Sylvia began to miss the breakfasts claiming she had to work, or she had homework that couldn't wait or whatever else she had managed to use as an excuse. The second year after Sylvia stopped her mother followed leaving it to just her Dad and her. It stung a little and half of the table seemed very empty but it was still one of the few times during the summer that she was able to really talk to her busy father.

"Sweety I'm so so sorry that we can't drop you off at the station this morning" her mother said as she breezed into the room the second time for the morning. Unlike her father's endearment her mother's sounded forced and fake and not genuine at all. And she knew it wasn't, because she had said the same thing nearly every year since about her second.

"It's alright Mum I know the wedding's a big deal and stuff, Sylvia needs everything to be right" She said quietly,

"Oh thank you Honey, write to us very soon okay" Her mother laid her hand on her shoulder and the sparkles of her fake nails glinted.

_Everything was so fake,_

"I will ok..well I should go and check with Elizabeth and George what time we're leaving" As she stood up leaving her father and mother behind the latter slipped gracefully into her chair and pushed her daughter's plate away before turning to speak to her husband about the upcoming wedding,

Honey met Elizabeth in the hall the older woman had a plate piled high of delicious smelling food,

"Oh dear I'll be two second are you ready to go?" She asked as she blew a sandy blonde tendril that had escaped her messy bun off her face,

"Yes I sure am, I'll just go and grab my stuff from upstairs"

"Alright George is getting the car and the girls are ready to go. I'll meet you downstairs" Honey nodded as she began to ascend the stairs,

"sounds great Elizabeth thank you" Honey climbed the stairs quickly ready to leave. As she walked along the third floor of the grand house she jumped in surprise clutching her heart as someone slammed open the door not two feet in front of her suddenly,

"Oh Sylvia you scared me" Her sister just huffed towards her,

"Whatever, hey when are you leaving?" The blonde questioned coldly,

"Good morning Sylvia it's nice to see you too I do hope you slept well" Her older sisters eyes narrowed dangerously and Honey sighed,

"I'm leaving now"

"Yeah ok, bye" And with three words Sylvia strutted past her until she reached the staircase somehow seeming to glide down them. Honey shook her head and carried on towards her own bedroom.

Ten minutes later she was at the front door. Her father and Sylvia's fiancé who had just arrived at the house were talking seriously while the twins zoomed around the large foyer their happy squeals echoing around the place.

"Will you brats shut up eghh" Sylvia said exasperatedly as she walked into the foyer her heels clacking against the ground, she moved to Jared and kissed his mouth firmly and Honey's lips creased with disgust as the young man wrapped a possessive hand around her tiny waist and kissed her deeper. When her father cleared his throat Sylvia pulled back with a giggle,

"Sorry Daddy" Honey rolled her eyes at her suck up of a sister and moved out the door just as Sylvia turned towards the back of the house,

"Mum we're going to be late!" She screeched and Honey grimaced again as she lugged her trunk across the driveway. After she gratefully thanked George when he took the heavy trunk from her she helped Elizabeth strap her twin sisters into the car which was never an easy feat before she slid into the car between the seats and Elizabeth and George got into the front seats. Her harried mother moved to window giving Sophie her youngest daughter a kiss and waving to Grace who sat on the other side of Honey,

"Have a lovely year Honey I'll see you in the holidays be good" She smiled to her mother and waved as they drove out of the property and Honey sighed with relief – it had been a long summer.

The forty minute car ride was uneventful and Honey found herself wishing George would drive faster as her excitement to see her friends grew by the minute and the time began to slip passed faster and faster. As she chatted easily to the two adults in the front she played with her twin sisters trying to keep them occupied and avoid any two year old tantrums the girls were famous for. Finally as they drove up to the gutter still chatting a wide smile stretched across Honey's face as they drove into the station and George turned the car off. She leaned down to grab her coat and her other things but jumped as the door was opened before she could reach over and open it herself. She grinned as a familiar voice reached her ears and sat up turning towards the open door,

"M'lady" She laughed at her friend and reached for the hand that he offered her. When she stepped out of the car she wrapped her arms around the boy suppressing a groan when she realised that he had grown ...again.

"Hey honey bee I was getting worried, you didn't answer any of my letters. You ok?" The way he was looking at her with all the concern in the world made her heart melt and she felt what was left of her bad mood melt away and she smiled again before she shrugged,

"Yeah I'm good, normal summer" She replied knowing there was no point in lying to him, he could always tell.

"Bad?" He questioned his brow furrowing,

"Could've been better"

"Well this year will most definitely make up for that okay bee" She grinned up at him and nodded,

"My my my is that little Sophie and Gracie I can see?" Sirius exclaimed as he looked back towards the car grinning,

"Not little" Sophie said back to him,

"No not little" Grace added making both Sirius and Honey smile,

"Stay in your seats please girls" Elizabeth interrupted as the girls tried to get themselves out of their restraints and if Honey knew anything about her sisters probably straight into Sirius' arms. He was one of their favourite play mates.

"But want to say hi to Siwii" Grace explained carefully and in the cutest way possible,

"Do what Elizabeth says girls. I gotta go now ok" Honey instructed her younger sisters gently,

"Will you be right from here love?" George asked,

"Of course" She shook her head,

"I'll take extra good care of her George" Sirius added from beside her and George nodded his approval smiling at the boy,

"Good boy you keep her safe for me this year, look after her and no corrupting her" Elizabeth said,

"Me Elizabeth really me" He pointed to himself an innocent smile playing on his lips while Elizabeth tutted and shook her head,

"Will do" Sirius promised her to which she smiled at him. He then leaned into the back seat and kissed both Sophie and Grace each on the forehead and received two tight armed hugs around the neck making him laugh.

"Bye girls"

"Bye Siwi" The both chorused,

"See you in hol.i..day..s" Grace stumbled on the word,

"Promise and I'll write to you both this year if you're good for Elizabeth ok" His promise did the trick causing both girls to sit back in their seats satisfied and wave to them,

"Bye bye" Honey kissed each of the girls next while Sirius went to the rear of the car and grabbed her trunk out pulling it back around to where they were standing,

"Bye girls, Bye Elizabeth, George I'll see you in the holidays thank you for everything" She said as George started the car,

"Bye Honey we'll see you soon take care and make sure you write" She nodded in response and together with Sirius, who stretched an arm over her shoulder, waved as the car drove away. When the vehicle turned out of the station Sirius looked down at her,

"How are you going gorgeous?" He grinned at her,

"Good my love" she replied and they easily fell back into their comfortable, teasing friend routine,

"really?" he questioned eyeing her carefully,

"I'm fine Sirius" He nodded before leaning down and kissing her forehead and she repeated herself,

"I'm okay Sirius I promise" He nodded and grinned lightly before picking up her trunk again and taking her hand,

"Well well Bee shall we?" She smiled as his change of subject,

"Indeed, it's going to be an amazing year"

"Too right" Sirius confirmed adamantly,

"I missed you" She hugged him again and smiled into his neck as he whispered his reply,

"I missed you too hon" When they passed through the platform side by side Honey turned to Sirius again after looking around at the busy platform,

"So where is everyone else?"

"They're getting us our compartment seen as a little bee was late" Sirius grinned as they weaved their way toward the scarlet, red, steam train. She smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry" He laughed at her not so guilty tone as they stepped onto the train and she knew she was home.

**Please review!**

**Love to know what you think...**

**Thanks,**

**Nina Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honey's Story**

**Chapter 3:**

"Sirius, seriously I can take my own trunk" She said exasperatedly, the boy laughed down at her in response,

"Love you've really got to stop setting me up so easily, _Sirius, seriously,_ I mean if you all want me to quit with the Sirius jokes so much then you really need to stop making it soooo easy" She laughed now and stuck her tongue out at him in a most ladylike fashion, or not. He grinned at her and they began walking back up the aisle of the train.

Well until Sirius abruptly stuck his hand out across her body and she stopped suddenly crashing into it. He wrapped his hand around a golden, rusted doorhandle and pushed the door sideways while avoiding the glare she was sending him. The loud, familiar voice that bellowed out of the compartment though startled her more than Sirius had making her swing her head back around the look into the rather large carriage.

"HONNNEY!"

"JAAAAAMMMMES!" She all but yelled back towards the boy who had stood up to greet her.

"Merlin have you lot grown!" She said,

"Merlin you haven't" James quickly replied with causing her to goose him playfully in the side before he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Once he said down again she turned to the person sitting next him by the window. Peter next to him the only one of the group who hadn't seemed to have grown for years over the summer. She smiled at him and leant down to kiss his cheek,

"Hey Petesta how're you going?"

"I'm good you?" He hugged her firmly before releasing her,

"brilliant" She grinned at him before turning the opposite way until she was looking at the remaining boy who completed their group. Remus sat smiling at her kindly his sandy blonde hair piled on his head while Sirius had sat himself down on the seat next to him. He stood up and bear hugged her dropping a kiss on her head,

"Hey hon how are you going?"

"Good you?"

"Brilliant" He repeated her words before sitting down again. She sat down next to him and on her other side sat Sirius. It took a moment for her to notice his pouting face but a smirk from James clued her in and she turned to look at him bursting out with laughter. He glared at her now,

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it"

"How come I didn't get a kiss?" He ignored her words,

"Um maybe because my seven year old sisters were in the car" She exclaimed,

Sirius puckered her lips to her making them all laugh even more she pushed her face away laughing,

"Yeah I don't think so Siri"

"Awwww"

The five talked for what seemed like minutes but in fact was hours. They talked about their summers, quidditch, Sirius' parents, remus' trip to Italy, quidditch, Christmas, McGonagall, potions, the other subjects, quidditch, the feast, james' new broomstick, the amount of books remus had bought in his case, snape and malfoy and a bit more quidditch. Half way through a dramatic recount from James' about the quidditch world cup he had gone to which they were all hanging off his every melodramatic word the compartment door suddenly slid open and tall girl stepped through the doorway her eyes searching the compartment,

"LILS" The redheaded girl's head flicked towards Honey and a large grin spread over her lips,

"hey Honey!" Honey jumped up and the girls' embraced tightly.

"How was Greece?" Honey asked,

"Absolutely stunning, oh it was beautiful Honey!" She gushed,

"Just like someone else in this carriage" Sirius, Remus and Honey almost groaned meeting each other's eyes for half a second. Honey watched Lily's eyes dangerously narrow,

"Awww James sweety I'm flattered" Honey said grinning widely to diffuse the moment, she really didn't want to have to hold Lily back from killing James this early in the year. They could at least make it to school.

It was James who glared at her this time and she gasped almost as dramatically as James had been telling his story.

"You mean it's...it's not me" She stumbled over the words clutching her heart. James rolled his eyes as Sirius spoke behind her adding to the scene.

"Don't worry love I think you're beautiful" He said,

"Thankyou Sirius" She turned to the boy and collapsed down on his lap throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her head in his neck.

"Alright Honey I gotta go now prefects meeting" Honey grinned back at Lily knowing the girl wasn't still quite so angry,

"Oh yeah me too" Remus said before standing up and joining Lily at the door,

"Ok byeee" Honey sobbed out,

"Potter look what you did to my friend" Lily snapped,

"Don't worry I'll be sure to make it up to her Lillikens, will you got out with me?" Honey was going to look up to tell Lily it was all fake but instead she just jumped when Lily slammed the door shut with a bang.

"I guess that's a no" sighed James. After a second James grinned and made his way over to Honey and Sirius and kneeled down deciding to play along,

"Oh Honey I'm so so so sorry will you ever forgive me, you know that I think you're beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous!" He exclaimed,

She looked at him for a second frowning convincingly,

"I just don't know if I can trust you again James" And with those eleven words they all broke into laughter and Honey untangled herself and pulled herself up off Sirius,

"ok Jamesypoo I'll forgive you" As he sat back down Honey decided to make good use of Remus' empty spot and lay down on the royal red, soft benches parallel to each other. She lay her head down in Sirius' lap as James spoke,

"So how were your holidays Bee" she had managed to spend their entire conversation before avoiding talking about her own summer. She was more than happy to talk about everyone elses but finally she knew she probably couldn't avoid it any longer,

"Egh filled with silverwear, ugly dresses, stinky flowers and gross cakes. Not to mention the sister from hell and her fiancé Mr. Sleaze. He creeps me out seriously I had one conversation with him in the whole holidays and for a majority of the time he stared at my chest. And he does it to everyone; I mean he's getting married in a couple of months what the hell. But anyway it doesn't matter because you lot are coming to the wedding with me" She finished with a determined tone of finality.

"Oh are we now?" Sirius asked looking down at her,

"Yup" she said simply,

"What if we don't want to come?" James asked innocently,

"I will curse your asses!" The boys laughed in response,

"Don't worry Hon we'll be there" She smiled,

"Thanks Pete"

"Do I have to wear a suit?" From her position she could see his nose and chin wrinkled in dislike.

"Yes my dear I believe you do"

"Ahhhhhhhh" Both Sirius and James whined at the same time. She just laughed.

Not long afterwards Honey had filled Sirius, James and Peter in on exactly how a muggle wedding ran. Well what she could remember anyway.

Thankfully around an hour later Remus moved back into the compartment and Honey sneakily rebounded all of the boys' inquisitive questions straight to him.

The train ride wasn't unlike it usually had been over the last years. Honey joked with the boys and they played stupid games and told stupid jokes and had a right merry time. It was good to be back, better than good. She was with her real family now and she knew it. But it had been a fairly normal train ride at least until the train was in the last part of its journey. The five of them had been laughing at one of James' over the top ideas of a prank they could pull this year when there was a knock at the door before it slid open,

"Hey guys, hey Honey"

"Hey" The group greeted the boy standing in the door way. Zach focused on Honey for a second who smiled politely towards him. James' eyes narrowed and he exchanged a glance with Sirius as he watched Zach literally check Honey out in front of them,

"Well what can we do for you" They all heard Sirius interrupt pointedly,

"Uh I was actually wondering if I could speak with you Honey for a moment outside" Honey looked up in surprise,

"Oh yeah sure no worries" She stood up and followed him outside. When the compartment door slid shut Sirius looked around in disbelief,

"Did you see that!" James said outraged,

"yeah mate" Remus answered carefully,

"He was practically undressing her with his eyes, what the hell who does that" Sirius all but yelled incredulously,

Remus looked at him for a second one eyebrow raised. Once Sirius' finally saw him he scoffed,

"I do not"

"Yeah you do mate" James interrupted,

"But not to Honey and not in front of all of her friends!"

Remus all but laughed,

"Guys she's not four and she's not your little sister you know exactly what she would say if she could hear you right now"

"That's not the point" Sirius exclaimed

"Yeah Remus Zach isn't exactly a gentleman"

"Exactly Peter!" Agreed James,

"Look I know he's not but can we not make this like last time a boy was interest in her please! Calm down"

"I don't like it" This time Remus did laugh at James' statement and watched his friends share an anxious look. Sure Zach didn't have the greatest reputation but Honey was a smart girl and she could hold her own. That and she really would kill all of them if they tried to interfere. At least how Sirius and James would do it.

Honey and Zach walked down the train a little further before Zach gestured Honey into an empty compartment. She smiled and moved passed him feeling a jolt when he placed his hand on her lower back helping her in.

"So what can I do for you Mr Smith" She asked,

"Um well actually Honey I was wondering if you would go with me actually?" He looked nervous and Honey grinned feeling a warm buzzing in the pit of her stomach,

_Was he asking her out? Her!_

"to the first Hogsmeade weekend...oh I mean out! Will you go out with me you know to Hogsmeade" She giggled as he stumbled over his words and blushed slightly,

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah and actually if you would be..my girlfriend" Honey's eyes widened,

"Seriously" Zach laughed this time,

"Yes Honey"

"Oh...yeah ..ok cool yes"

"Yes. Alright, well I'll see you round then Honey"

"Yeah okay cool" Before she knew it he leant forward and kissed the corner of her mouth before slipping out of the compartment.

Five minutes later and Honey hadn't stopped grinning as she opened the door and moved back into her own compartment. The boys sitting on either side looked up as she moved in silencing,

"Hey hon, so um..what was all that about?"

"Um well" She looked around at her friends and took in their curious and well...serious expressions. She rolled her eyes she knew what was coming it had been the same, exactly the same any time any boy showed any kind of interest in her. At first she found their protectiveness endearing thinking it was cute that they cared for her but then it got annoying more than annoying.

"Well Zach asked me out" She blurted out. There was silence.

**pleeeeeeeeeeasseee review!**

**Anddd thankyou very very very much to anti-banana19 THANKYOUUUU for your reviews means a lott!  
**

**Thanks, Nina xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honey's story**

**Chapter 4:**

"He what!" Asked James his voice louder than usual. Remus rolled his eyes unsure exactly what his friend was expecting her to say,

"He asked me out" She repeated slowly,

"Is that really so hard to believe" She said while her eyes narrowed,

"No" he replied carefully

"Well what did you say?" Sirius asked with a frown on his face,

"I said yes"

"Oh" Remus watched their youngest friends face flush red and her eyes narrow even further as she focused on Sirius,

"_OH!_ That's it?"She asked incredulously,

"Well hon come on he's not exactly one of the greatest guys what do you expect us to say?" Sirius said trying to defend him and his best friend,

"What's wrong with him then?" She asked and then spun around when James answered,

"I don't know he's just...something gives me the creeps about him" Honey rolled her eyes and moved to sit back down between Sirius and Remus. Once she had thrown her body down with a thump Sirius spoke again,

"Hon we're just looking out for you, we care about you"

"Of course you are" She replied sarcastically and Remus' eyebrows rose at her tone

"I don't need you lot to _look after me _I'm quite capable!"

"Alright sorry Hon you're right we're over exaggerating you'll be fine. You know us we're just being overprotective" She glared at James for a second longer before nodding and smiling briefly before turning to Remus to ask something about the herbology homework that she may or may not have done.

Sirius shot James a confused look who subtly shook his head glancing at Honey who luckily missed the exchange.

It was another fifteen or so minutes before they arrived at the Hogsmeade station where they got off the train. Honey closed her eyes while the boys got changed and they did the same for her like each year, not that it really mattered anymore. James and Sirius pulled off the luggage from each side of the overhead racks passing the trunks down to everyone and finally James tugged Honey's along behind him who rolled her eyes at him when he refused to give it back to her instead handing her one of Remus's lighter bags.

As they walked into the great hall they stopped for a second taking in the long room. Honey glanced up at Sirius who was taking it all in and caught his hand for a second giving it a squeeze,

"Good to be home" She said quietly and he grinned,

"The best" and she knew that the feeling it got to finally arrive back after a long summer was something that Sirius understood as well as she did.

What she didn't understand however was how much food four boys could possibly eat in one sitting. Sure they were growing men but seriously.

She grinned as James choked on a potato as Sirius murmured something to him under his breath and Remus promised Peter that he'd help him with the homework he didn't do after dinner.

Yes. She was home. With her family.

**Little update for you guys.**

**Hope you like it …please review and let me know if I should continue? What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading though**

**Nina xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honey's Story**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Honey gasped for breath as she ran down the hall she could hear her footsteps echoing around the corridor but didn't slow down. Instead she just wrapped her arms even tighter around her books trying to stop them from falling everywhere.

Finally she came to a stop and she took a deep breath and clumsily brushed her hair back off her face that she was sure was flushed a nice bright red before she pushed the heavy door of the classroom open.

Immediately she felt almost thirty pairs of eyes on her and she squirmed uncomfortably. She made her way into the room while she felt Professor McGonagall's narrowed eyes on her. She glared at the boys as she sat at the seat left empty next to Remus when they grinned at her.

"Ms Daniels nice of you to join us" there was a low murmur of snickers that echoed around the room as her classmates glanced at her before the head of Gryffindor commanded their attention once more.

_Looking lovely as always my love_

Honey glared at the parchment in front of her as if she could make it disappear in front of her. When nothing happened she refocused her glare to the boy sitting two seats down from her but couldn't help the grin that burst out on her lips when she turned only to see Sirius sitting on the other side of James his elbow leaning on the desk and his head propped up in his hand. He was turned towards her and smiling sickeningly sweetly making James, Remus and Peter snort in laughter.

_Too early padfoot! Way too early._

She wrote back after quickly glancing to the front of the room only to see McGonagall still wrapped up in explaining ….well frankly she didn't know what she was explaining.

_I quite like the ruffled shirt and the backwards skirt look you've got going today love. Not to mention the hair. Oh and the tie love, but I have to say leave the untied tie thing to me it looks much sexier ;)_

Unfortunately for James he ended up following Honey to McGonagall's desk after the transfiguration lesson for a detention slip due to the class disruption when he lost it after Sirius' comment which prompted Honey to simply scrunch up the piece of parchment in front of her and chuck it at Sirius' head. At least she'd have company for the detention she already knew she had.

And of course what was detention without Sirius. What would Filch think if only two of them showed up. No, he was always ready for the three of them to turn up together and cause him just a little bit more trouble. Before she knew it the scraping of chairs startled her, dragging her daydreaming mind back into the present. Remus chuckled and her violent flinch laying a hand on her shoulder and she just smiled innocently at him.

"Well if you lot are going to be so mean this early in the morning I'll just go and find someone nicer" she said before she walked around the desks and moved two tables down that a group of girls' were gathered around.

"Hey" she said brightly and watched as Lily, Alice, Claudia and Mary looked up,

"Hey!" Lily said excitedly and pulled out a chair for her which she sat in. She did however glance at the boys quickly and couldn't help but giggle as she caught sight of James' and Sirius' outraged expressions. She just grinned before focusing back on the work the girls' were doing.

"So a little birdy told me that Zach Hollands asked a gryffindor girl out?" Claudia said not taking her eyes off her work but Honey could see the smirk on her face. She half regretted leaving the boys as she answered,

"Yeah...yesterday on the train" she said and the girls grinned,

"That's soo cute Hon you guys are so cute together" Mary said smiling,

"So when are you going out?" Alice asked,

"um first hogsmeade weekend. It should be good" she smiled hoping the girls would leave it alone,

"Ohh you should wear that really cute dress I saw in your cupboard it was gorgeous the red one" Claudia gushed but Honey was only half listening having caught the barely there frown on Lily's face. The red head quickly discovered she'd been caught and softened her expression before throwing Honey a smile,

"So what did the boys think?" she asked gently and the girls seemed to focus even more, abandoning their work altogether. Honey sighed,

"They weren't too happy...but it's not their choice who I do or don't go out with" she said feeling her own face contort into a frown. This wasn't a good start to the day. Lily nodded seeming to sense her unwillingness to continue and quickly changed the subject reminding Honey why the beautiful red head was one of her best friends outside the marauders.

She didn't get a chance to catch up with the boys until lunch time after that. The girls hadn't let her go after transfiguration claiming they didn't get to spend any time with her and Lily had wrestled her out of the room before the boys could catch up. So if you didn't count the time when James had walked up behind her when she was at the storage cupboard in potions and swung an arm around her,

"Are you avoiding us Miss Williams" he said peering down at her. She leaned into him allowing her head to rest on his shoulder for a second.

"Never Jamsey-poo, your future wife won't let me go...but I'm not eating lunch with them so you better rescue me from her if she takes me hostage again" James just grinned at the mention of her friend.

"I'll rescue you if you put in a good word for me" he said and she laughed nudging him in the side,

"You'll rescue me anyway James Potter" she said before sticking her tongue out at him and walking back towards the girls.

Thankfully the group had released Honey and she had met back up with the boys for lunch taking her customary seat next to Remus and across from Sirius. As she had caught up with them in the corridor Sirius had laughed and stopped her turning her by the shoulders to face him before he grabbed her tie and easily tied it up for her. She smiled at him as they continued on their way.

Half way through lunch someone tapped her on the back and she spun around before she was able to notice the darkening faces of her friends or catch the girls look up at her curiously from where they sat a few spaces down.

"Hey Honey" Zach grinned and she smiled up at him,

"Hey, how are you?" she asked,

"Good" he replied and nodded to her friends. Remus was the only one who answered with a 'hey Zach' and if she had been facing the table her foot would have connected with James and Sirius' shins.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later, we can chat, you know, get to know each other" he said smiling and she found herself nodding,

"Yeah sure" she said,

"Awesome so I'll meet you at the entrance at about seven?" he asked and she nodded again. Before she knew it he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek before taking off. She turned back around quickly catching Lily's eyes who smiled at her.

"_Get to know each other" _Sirius imitated and this time Honey's foot did connect with his shin,

"OW!" he cried out and Honey raised her eyebrows,

"Alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said exasperatedly,

"But you know what get to know each other means" he said again,

"Sirius it's none of your business and I can take care of myself so give it a rest!" she said and felt Remus' hand on her shoulder for the second time that day.

Smartly Sirius and none of the other boys said anything about Zach for the rest of lunch, or the day...but how long could that really last...Honey Williams didn't know.

* * *

**Hi guys I know it's been forever. I was feeling down so I was reading some of the reviews and wrote this for you guys who have reviewed...so thank you heaps guys,**

**Some more are always welcome but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come,**

**Thanks **

**Nina xx**


End file.
